


A Wail

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Nap Time, Other, Transformer Sparklings, these sweeties need each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sparklings; Megatron and Optimus have a nap together.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	A Wail

Megatron onlined his optics with a sharp wail. The firm blob beside him shuffled closer and patted the side of his bucket-shaped helm softly. A drawn-out coo greeted the older sparkling’s audials, his wail cut short at the familiar sound. A toothless grin graced his face as he rolled his soft yet sturdy body to face his bedmate.  
Optimus, the red and blue sparkling was still tangled in his sleep afghan made of the softest aluminum wool. The younger sparkling gazed sleepily down at the now quiet and happy Megatron and dropped his helm down onto the elder’s shoulder and hugged him tightly.  
Megatron hugged back as he drifted back to sleep blearily seeing their teacher open the door and have his hand hover over the light switch before dropping their hand and closing the door softly.  
Megatron offline his optics fully and snuggled into the embrace of his dearest friend, maybe one day the could get married for real as they had done during recess.


End file.
